warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of Shadows Book 2
Info This is book 2 of Rise of Shadows. Read book 1 first. Rated moderate, for violence, blood, and mild romance. Chapter 1 Whiteheart slowly krept up on his prey. Then, he punced and finished it off in one swift scratch. Whiteheart dragged his mouse into the ThunderClan fresh-kill pile. It had been one since Whiteheart had become a warrior. Tonight was the gathering; the first gathering since ShadowClan atacked ThunderClan. Then, Whiteheart went out to hunt some more. When ThundeClan reached the gathering, Sunstar silenced the crowd of cats. A new cat was no top of the high rock. It was Graystorm, deputy of ShadowClan. He spoke first, "After Darkstar was defeated, we relized that we could end his terrible raid by driving him out of camp. So that is what we did. Now I, Graystar, am leader of ShadowClan." "Thats good, Graystar. I too have an anouncement. I think all four clans should join as one. Share are territories. It would be much more peaceful," Oasktar, leader of WindClan, said. "I know you mean well, Oakstar, but four clans are meant to be four. I have to decline your offer," Sunstar said. "Very well, Sunstar." When the ThunderClan cat got close to their camp, Whitepaw smelled something. It smelled like Darkstar and rogues. When he got to the camp, he saw it destroyed. Chapter 2 "What happened her?" Sunstar asked. "We got attack by some rogues lead by Darkstar," Flameclaw said as he popped into the clearing. He, unlike the other cats, had no wounds on him. Whiteheart rushed over to Skypaw, Swiftpaw, and Moonpaw. They were lying on the ground with relatively small injuries. "What happened?" Whiteheart asked Skypaw. "Swiftpaw, Moonpaw, and I killed one of Darkstar's lives." Whiteheart went over to tell Sunstar. The next morning, Whitepaw went over to the medicine cat den. Swftpaw and Moonpaw were up and walking around. Skypaw, however, was laying down. Whiteheart noticed a huge gash in his side. Whiteheart walked over by the nursery. All of a sudden, a tiny, gray, kit ran up to him. "Hello! I'm Smallkit! Tonight, I will become an apprentice!" "Thats great!" He looked much smaller then six moons, "I am Whiteheart, the newsest warrior of ThunderClan!" That night, Sunstar called a meeting. "Tonight, we welcome a new apprentice to our clan! Smallkit, from now on you will be known as smallpaw! Your mentor will be Snowstorm!" Smallpaw stood up tall. "I thought Snowstorm already had an apprentice," Blackstripe said. Blackstripe was a sleek, brown cat with a black stripe down his back. He was also one of Flameclaw's followers. Sunstar continued as if he didn't hear him, "We also welcome three more warriors. Skypaw, you will now be known as Skystripe. May StarClan honor your bravery and friendliness. Swiftpaw, from now on you will be known as Swiftfoot. May StarClan honor your speed and gentleness. Moonpaw, you will now be known as Moonclaw. May StarClan honor your Power and Strength." Then, Whiteheart went into the warriors den with Skyfoot and Skystripe, and talked like old times. Chapter 3 Another moon had passed. One warm leaf-green day, Whiteheart smelled something. It was WindClan and RiverClan. All of a sudden, WindClan and RiverClan cats jumped out of the bushes and into the clearing. All the cats started fighting. Whiteheart saw Oakstar, and ran at him. He quickly darted out of the way with incredible speed. Oakstar was very fast. Whiteheart ran at him once more, but Oakstar dodged it again and this time, tackled him. Whiteheart got free and ran away. Then, he saw Tidalstar, leader of RiverClan. Whiteheart darted at the brown she-cat and toppled her over. He then scratched her across her face. She pushed him off and then ran away. Soon, the other WindClan and RiverClan cats ran away. One cat left was Oakstar. Oakstar ran at Peddlefoot and Whiteheart ran after him, but Flameclaw got there first. Flameclaw bit into Oakstar's neck, killing him. Oakstar got up and ran away. Apperently it wasn't his last life. Whiteheart walked over to Skystripe and said, "What was that all about?" "I don't know, but we will find out at the gathering tonight." Whiteheart stood at the gathering. WindClan and RiverClan haven't arrived yet. Whiteheart curiously wen't over to a ShadowClan warrior, Ashfur, and asked, "Did RiverClan and WindClan attack you?" "Yes," he replied, "They attacked us. I wonder what it is about." "We'll find out in a minute." WindClan and RiverClan arrived together. Leading RiverClan was not Tidalstar, but Boulderclaw, the RiverClan deputy. When all four cats got on the high rock, Boulderclaw said, "Tidalstar is dead. I am the new leader of RiverClan, Boulderstar." Murmers came from the crowd of cats. Oakstar spoke, "WindClan and RiverClan allined." Yowls of suprise and anger came from the crowd. Sunstar spoke loudly, "Silence! Why did you invade us, Oakstar?" "You declined my offer so I should you the power that we have. We attacked ShadowClan, too. After the battle with ThunderClan, Tidalstar said it should go back to four clans in the forest. I killed her. So, do you still refuse?" There was a long pause. Sunstar finally replied, "Never will there be one clan in the forest." "I agree," Graystar said. "Fine then, die for all I care!" Oakstar yelled. Chapter 4 In a couple of days, Sunstar called a meeting. "You all know that Oakstar has gone too far. I have tried to strategise a non-violent way, but I can't. I hate to do this, but we have to kill him. All warriors that can fight, come with me. We will run all the way to the WindClan camp, then, just go for Oakstar. When he dies, everyone will retreat." Every one got ready, and charged. When Whiteheart reached the WindClan camp, not many cats were with them. Only him, Sunstar, Snowstorm, Skystripe, and Swiftfoot. Whiteheart spotted Oakstar and dashed for him, but before he could get to him, a huge brown cat pushed him over. It was Boulderstar. Whiteheart scratched Boulderstar across the side, but it didn't seem to do anything. Boulderstar just scratched his massive paw through Whiteheart's chest. Blood oozed out. He didn't have a chance. Whiteheart ran to Oakstar but Oakstar dodged him. Then, Oakstar jumped on Whiteheart, toppling him over, and biting into his neck. Blood oozed out. Whiteheart knew he was about to die. Then, he felt the pain stop. Was he dead? Chapter 5 Whiteheart woke up int the medicine cat den. He wasn't dead after all. Lovefur, the medicine cat, came over to him and said, "Eat this." Lovefur set a leaf in front of him and he ate it. Whiteheart looked at his body. There was a huge gash covered in cobwebs on his chest, and a gash in his neck. Then, Snowstorm came in and said, "You took quite an injury. After I saw Oakstar biting you, I topled him over. Then, I killed him. It was his last life." "Thank you for saving me, Snowstorm. Anything important happen in the clan?" "Well, a new cat joined the clan. His name is Timidpaw." "Where did he come from?" "He said he was a loner and wanted to become an apprentice." "Okay, thanks." When Whiteheart could finally go out of the medicine cat den, he went over to meet Timidpaw. "Hello," Whiteheart said to the black apprentice. "He..Hello. I...I'm Timid...Timidpaw." "I'm Whiteheart." Then, he walked away. Chapter 6 Two moons had passed since Oakstar died. The new leader of WindClan wa Windstar. The new deputy was Thunderclaw. RiverClan dicovered that Boulderclaw helped kill Tidalstar, so he was banished. The new leader of RiverClan was Rainstar. Whiteheart had also mated with Swiftfoot, and she was expecting kits very soon. One day, Whiteheart was woken up by yelling. When he awoke, he saw Blackstripe saying, "Smallpaw and Timidpaw are gone!" Sunstar came in and asked, "What happened?" "I got up to do some early hunting, when I saw Smallpaw and Timidpaw run out of the apprentices den. I tried to follow them, but couldn't catch up!" Sunstar arranged some searching parties. He was on one. All of a sudden, Snowfur, a ThunderClan queen, rushed over to Whiteheart and said, "Come into the nursery! Quick!" He followed her into the nursery and saw Swiftfoot nursing two kits. "Swiftfoot!" "Your a father, Whiteheart," Swiftfoot said happily. "What will we name them," Whiteheart asked. One of them was gold and the other one was brown. "I will name this one, Fernkit," Swiftfoot said as she pointed to the brown kit. "This one can be Brightkit!" Whiteheart said, excitedly. Then next couple of days, Whiteheart spent all his time with Switfoot in the nursery. Still no cats had found Smallpaw or Timidpaw. One day, when Whiteheart was in the nursery with Swiftfoot, he heard a yowl of pain from outside. Whiteheart looked out and saw some rogues attacking. One of them was Darkstar, another was Boulderstar. Boulderstar came into the nursery. Whiteheart scratched him, but nothing happened. Whiteheart kept doing it with all his might, but Bouldertstar just kept walking. Instead of going to Swiftfoot, he wen't to Peddlefoot and her kits, Thornkit and Vinekit. Category:Fan Fictions